Dear Diary
by CrazyJMB
Summary: A series of diary entries by Bailey discussing her relationship with Cody, tutoring Zack, and trying to figure out who Zack is crushing on. Pairings to be revealed later.


**I've been having some trouble with my Life With Derek story (or a lot actually), so I decided to change gears a bit and try my hand at a Suite Life story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Suite Life series. I keep making offers to Disney to buy it, but they apparently don't consider 10 dollars a serious offer.**

* * *

Bailey's POV

Dear Diary,

Today was an absolutely stressful. Cody, Zack, Woody, London, and I were stranded on a deserted island. You see, we all ended up in a lifeboat for various reasons, and Woody accidently hit a switch, which released it. Then Cody, which was against my reasoning and the group vote, navigated the boat and landed us on the island. We were all furious at him for it a little bit, particularly me. In fact, I was angry enough to break up with him over it. Was it bit rash? Yeah, but at the time I thought we'd never get off the island and I'd never see my hometown of Kettlecorn ever again. Luckily after a few days, Cody managed to get us off the island using a homemade hot air balloon. I also can't forget Zack who managed to catch us plenty of fish, built our shelters, and our beds. He kept us alive during our stay.

Oh, in case you were wondering, Cody and I made up and we're back together! I just needed a couple days to cool off, but now I'm anything but mad at him. He's still my little egghead.

Well that's about it for now. I'm just happy to be back on board. There is something funny happening on board, but I'm not sure what it is about yet. The crew members are partying for some reason. I think I heard something about Mr. Moseby, so maybe it was like his birthday or something.

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Guess who? It's Bailey of course. Today we got our report cards and guess what? All A's again. Cody also got all A's. Yay us! Wow, now I sound like London. Scary thought.

Anyway, unfortunately Zack didn't do quite as well as us. Actually, he didn't do well at all. He got C's in everything except Physics. He failed it this quarter. Our teacher, Ms. Ivey, then asked me if I could tutor Zack since I was her top student who also wasn't also his brother. I accepted since Zack is one of my best friends. Also, if he doesn't get that grade up to passing, he won't be able to attend prom in a few months, which will really disappoint him. Cody says that I have an impossible task, but in my eyes, Zack will be a hundred times easier to teach than London was. I'm sure I won't have to trick him into thinking that I have special smart lipstick.

Well off to tutoring and then afterwards I'm seeing a movie with Cody.

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett.

* * *

Dear Diary,

Zack is starting to make some real progress. I'm not surprised Zack wasn't able to grasp the concepts before because there was nothing he could relate to before (and I've learned that if Zack can't relate to the material he will soon fall asleep). We're going over the various equations dealing with motion and I was able to get him to think about it in terms of skateboarding, driving cars, and skydiving. I have always known that Zack isn't anywhere near as dumb as he sometimes acts and wants everything to believe he is. We have our first test of the marking period tomorrow, and I'm very confident that he'll do well.

Also, today London tried to sneak off the boat for the first time in over a month. However, she didn't realize that wearing like 10 necklaces that jingle really loudly might tip off someone on the boat.

The biggest news however is that tomorrow is Cody and my 6 month anniversary. I can't wait to see what he has in store for me. He's surprisingly acting very nonchalant about the surprise. Usually all I have to do is bat my eyes at him and he'll spill. I guess he's determined to keep it a secret until tomorrow. Oh well, I love surprises!

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett.

* * *

Dear Diary,

I am absolutely furious right now! Remember when I said Cody was acting all nonchalant about our anniversary. It wasn't because he had a surprise; it was because he forgot! How could he forget? He's Cody, he never forgets anything! UGH!!!

I know this is a short entry, but I can't write anymore at the moment. UGH!!!

Bailey Pickett

* * *

Dear Diary,

I'm still mad at Cody. He has apologized a bunch of times, but I'm not ready to budge just yet. Don't worry! We're not broken up or anything like that. I just need a little more time to cool off.

I do have some good news though. 15 minutes could save you 15 percent or more on your cow insurance by switching to Kettlecorn Farm Insurance Co. Just kidding! I couldn't help myself.

The actual good news is that Zack got a B+ on his last physics exam. As upset as I am at Cody right now, I'm just as proud of Zack. I actually just got back from a celebratory lunch with him, which was really fun. We actually had a pretty good conversation with him that didn't involve pranking (mostly) or rating girls on a scale from 1 to 10 and I learned a lot about him.

One thing that I found interesting is the fact that he is trying to get his grades up for a girl (the girl part not so surprising, but the means certainly is). According to him she's like the smartest girl he knows or something like that and tends to go for smart guys. I didn't ask who it is, but I am curious.

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett

* * *

Dear Diary,

Cody and have reconciled. Well sort of. I accepted his apology for the whole forgetting our anniversary thing, but things aren't as relaxed as usual. Maybe it's just Cody is on edge at the moment until he's positive I'm over it…which I mostly am. I think we'll be okay though. More than okay actually!

Zack is still doing quite well in physics (and his other subjects now that I think about it). He got an A on yesterday's pop quiz. I've never seen him more motivated to do well in school than he is now. I still wonder who this girl is.

If you remember from my last entry that she's the smartest girl that he knows, and she goes for smart guys. Also he mentioned not too long ago that he's currently stuck in the "friends" zone with her.

Wow I just had a crazy thought…I just thought that I am the one he has a crush on. Crazy right? Although, I am the top ranked girl in our school and we are good friends and he did seem to like me when he first found out I'm a girl. Also I am dating the smartest guy on the boat in Cody. Naw that can't be it. It has to be someone else. Right?

It doesn't matter since I have Cody. Yeah! Nothing to stress about, right? Who am I kidding, I am stressing!

Ugh! My head is starting to hurt so I'm going to go get an aspirin and then lie down.

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett

* * *

Dear Diary,

Cody and I are having problems again. You see it all started out with a simple disagreement on who the greatest Finish filmmaker and then the next thing you know, we're not talking. If you a person, you would probably be rolling your eyes, shaking your head, and smacking both of us on the forehead. I wouldn't blame you because it's really stupid. Yet this has become a pattern over the past few weeks. We disagree on something stupid, which then escalates to an all-out war (at least for a little while). While we have made up every time so far (which is always great), this pattern is getting frustrating.

Speaking of frustrating, I still haven't figured out how Zack has a crush on. I can't believe I haven't figured it out because Zack normally anything but subtle when interested in a girl. Even more frustrating is the fact that London seems to have it figured out. However every time I ask her, she just tells me how obvious it is and you have to be dumber than a rocking chair to not know.

Let's recap: smart, good friend, likes smart guys. I still can't get the idea that it could be me out of my head. Ugh I have to find out, but I don't want to ask Zack directly. If it is me, things will be really awkward between us, and I don't want to lose him as a friend. Yes I know, you probably want to smack me on the forehead…again. It makes sense in my head.

I have another headache. FUN!

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett

* * *

Dear Diary,

I have some good new and some bad news. The good news is that Cody and I have made up since the whole Finish filmmaker argument and we've gone 2 weeks without fighting. I think the cycle of idiotic fighting is over.

Ok the bad news is that I really think that Zack has a crush on me. I had Woody talk to him (I figured Zack is more likely to talk guy-to-guy about this sort of thing) and Woody is convinced it's me from what Zack said. Of course Zack didn't exactly say a name, but apparently Zack described a girl just like me. Aside from the stuff I already mentioned in previous entries, Zack said that he has liked her since the first day he met her (Zack wasn't too subtle about liking me when he first found out I was a girl), comes from a large family (which I do: 9 sisters), and the list goes on.

The only thing that is giving me hope that a messy situation can be avoided is that Woody agrees with me. I am hoping that Woody is wrong about this, like he usually is.

Well time to go hang out with Cody and hopefully he can keep my mind off this predicament.

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett

* * *

Dear Diary,

OH MY GOD! You won't believe what happened last night. Cody told me that he loves me. No wait that's not it. Guess how I reacted. If you guessed I was ecstatic, jumped right into arms, and said it back, I sure hope you didn't bet your farm on it. No, instead I just kind of stared at him blankly, unable to say a word. For some reason, I just froze.

I'm not really in a state of shock because I knew it was coming. Everyone and their chicken knew it was coming. I don't know why I froze…actually I do. My head told me to say it back, but I just couldn't. My mouth wouldn't say it, and (as much as I hate to say it), something else was keeping my heart from allowing it.

Needless to say, Cody and I haven't really talked since that whole incident. I wouldn't be surprised if nobody has even seen Cody since last night. I feel so bad about what happened, but there was just something wrong. Maybe the whole Zack drama thing (or at least drama in my head) is screwing my whole system up. That's it! Right?

Until Next Time,

Bailey Pickett

* * *

**A/N**

**This is my first Suite Life story, so please review and let me know how it was (even if it's anonymous). This will probably be a two-shot...maybe three-shot. I'm not sure how clear my intentions are for this story (I'm hoping it isn't too obvious), but feel free to submit your guesses in the reviews. I'm hoping that at least some of you will be surprised. **


End file.
